


World of Imagination

by tangledcharm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledcharm/pseuds/tangledcharm
Summary: World of Imagination is a collection of short drabbles which I’ve written using different prompts. Each entry/chapter will be titled with the Fairy Tail pairing I’ve written about so as to make it easier for you to choose which you prefer to read.A new chapter will be uploaded every day of July 2019, so be sure to follow the story to get notification for when a new chapter is available.





	1. Jerza

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prompt: Write about a character with depression who’s desperate to help their friend, who suffers from the same thing.

I roll over, the ringing alarm pounds through my tired body and exhausted mind. Do I have to wake up? The moment I pull open my eyes tears begin to flood them. I can’t do this...please, not another day. 

All I want to do is curl up under my covers and forget the world, the way it has forgotten me. But I pull myself free from the comfort and warmth that is my bed. 

She needs me.

I keep my curtains closed. I find the shadowy darkness that’s cascaded around my room comforting. It fits my mood well. 

Finding my strength I slip my uniform over my heavy, weary body. Even the little things are a struggle these days.

Combing my fingers through my hair, I grab my phone and illuminate her number.

“Morning beautiful.”

“Morning.” Her voice is laced with sadness and immediately my heart tightens.

“I’m on my way round now.”

“I’m not going. I can’t, not today.” Her aching cries drown me.

“Alright. But I’m still coming round.”

I keep her on call as I pace through the busy city streets. 

“I’m here.”

I race up to her room to find her buried deep in her duvet. I race to her side and wrap my arms around her shaking frame.

“I can’t do this anymore Jellal. I feel lost. So...so lost.”

“It’s going to be okay. You’ll get through this, I know you will.”

She shakes her head and immerses her flushed face into my chest. Within moments my shirt is soaked in her tears. I soothingly rock her in my arms and allow her to completely fall apart.

As she calms and pulls away from me I wipe away the last of her tears with my thumb. I offer her a warming smile and press a light, gentle kiss onto her forehead.

“You’re so much stronger than you think Erza. You’ll get through this, I know you will. You just need to see the strength in yourself and know that you’re always loved.”

My words echo in my mind. I’m comforting her as much as I am myself. 

We are strong, we are loved, and we will get through this, it’s not the end...


	2. Gratsu

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prompt: Proposal

I stop in my tracks, my breath lost, my chest tight.

He’s...down on one knee, smiling up at her, declaring his everlasting love...to her.

Everything slows and all I can feel is the crushing ache that grips my heart. I’ve missed my chance...it’s to late.

I grip the bouquet of flowers, the ones I chose to give to him.

My eyes suddenly pool with thick, heavy tears. It hurts. It hurts so bad. I feel as though I will pass out from the pain. My legs grow weak but somehow I keep myself up.

What a fool I am. To think he would ever look my way and somehow love me, the way I have hopelessly loved him.

A small smile curls my lips because I know I would let him tear my heart and pride all over again.

I turn on my heel and throw the brightly colored flowers into the bin. I don’t turn back, there’s no reason to, it’s clear who his heart belongs to.


	3. Luvia

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prompt: More than friends.

Snuggled together under the duvet, the girls playful giggles filled the small, box bedroom. 

“All I need is you. That’s all I’ve ever needed.” A thick, heavy blush flushed Juvia’s cheeks.

“I can hardly believe this is happening.” Lucy beamed the happiest of smiles.

Never in her life did she think this would be possible. To have her best friend return her feelings. This truly was the happiest day of her life.

“Can I kiss you again?” Juvia shyly whispered.

“As if you need to ask.” 

The kiss was soft...slow, and perfectly wonderful. Juvia completely lost herself in the moment. This was all she’d ever hoped for and so much more. Lucy was hers, forever and always.


	4. Gratsu

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prompt: Time

Times forgotten but nothing would ever make me forget you. 

Natsu lay sleeping, entangled in his covers. His soft pink hair was delicately sprawled across the duck feather pillow. His lips rested slightly apart, and from them came soft, gentle snores.

I stand over his bed wondering if his dreams are filled with me. He seems happy...peaceful. 

It’s been years since that tragic day and although many things have changed my love for him has never shifted. Nothing in the world could stop the way I feel about him. Not even death.

I slowly reach down and run my cold transparent hand across his cheek. It pains me to not be able to feel his warmth.

I’ve missed him so much.

“Gray…” He softly stirs from my icy touch but does not wake.

I don’t have much time, it’s almost dawn. 

“Natsu…” My voice breaks.

There are so many things I want to say to him but in the end I chose those three simple words. The ones he’s always longed to hear from me. The ones I was unable to tell him before I left.

Natsu stirs, feeling a cold familiar touch on his lips. He peers open his sleepy eyes to see the rising sun coming through his window and…

“Gray…?”

Standing in front of his window was a silhouette of the man he’d not seen since that tragic, heartbreaking day. Was he dreaming? He rubbed the heavy tiredness from his eyes.

“I love you, Natsu Dragneel.” A sad smile played across his features as he slowly began to fade away.

“No!” Natsu stumbled out of bed.”Please, please don’t leave me again.”

Gray watched as his lover’s crying face drifted off into a silent mist. Time was moving him on but he held onto his faith, that one day he and his love would be together again.


End file.
